Os Akatsukis e o Elevador
by Quartzo Cristal
Summary: Pain, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara e Tobi ficam presos em um elevador. No desespero... o que acontece? XD [ONESHOT][Tentativa de humor, talvez? XD]


Você acredita naqueles dias que você sabe que a situação não pode ficar pior do que já está?

E, nos momentos mais inoportunos, acaba piorando mais assim mesmo?

Bem, se você não acredita, problema o seu.

Por que, para Hidan, kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi e Pain, essa era a mais pura verdade.

**OS AKATSUKIS E O ELEVADOR! – Oneshot**

Bem, vamos começar a nossa história.

Pain era um cara muito famoso entre os criminosos, disso nós todos já sabemos.

Em um dia desses, um daqueles dia em que você acha que jamais deveria ter saído da cama, ele foi tratar de negócios.

Ora, como você não sabe que negócios são esses?! Contrabando, meus caros. Como vocês acham que ele consegue manter uma casa infestada de delinquentes juvenis assassinos psicopatas com mentalidade 2 anos? (E sim, era apenas uma característica. n.n) Agora, pare de me interromper.

Bem, Pain tinha que tratar de negócios. Como envolvia dinheiro, levou Kakuzu. Mas aí o Hidan quis ir junto, e ele não ia deixar Deidara e Tobi cuidando da casa, já que os outros estavam ausentes. Corria o risco de perder a sua preciosa coleção de livros de auto-ajuda no meio de uma explosão. ¬¬

**Pain: **Agora, escutem. Eu quero que você fiquem bem comportados, não me façam passar vergonha. ¬¬

**Tobi: **Olha, olha Líder! Um passarinho! \n.X/

**Pain: **_(Tô ferrado. ¬¬)_

**Deidara: **Esquenta não, Líder... a gente não conta pra Konan que você tá traindo ela, un. n.\)

**Pain: **Eu não estou traindo ninguém, seu incendiário de segunda. ¬¬ Vamos logo.

**Hidan: **Tooooma, Deidara... XD

**Deidara: **Cala a boca, religioso psicótico de terceira. ¬.\)

**Kakuzu: **u.ú

**Hidan: **i-i

Bem, a verdadeira desventura dos nosso vilões foi quando eles entraram no elevador. Melhor dizendo: UM CUBÍCULO DE ELEVADOR. u.ú

**Hidan: **Pô, Deidara! Abre um espaço aí! Ò.Ò

**Deidara: **NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE O QUE TÁ ROUBANDO O ESPAÇO É ESSA SUA FAQUINHA SANGRENTA ENFERRUJADA E GIGANTE, UN???? Ò.\)

**Hidan: **ÓIA, NUM FALA MAL DO CLODOVIL!!! ÒÓ

**Pain: **Clodovil? ¬¬'''

**Hidan: **Quié? Seu travesseiro se chama Konan, que eu sei. ¬¬

**Pain: **Isso não é da sua conta. u///ú

**Kakuzu: **CALEM A BOOOCA!!! ÒÓ

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Pain: **Ótimo. u.ú

**Tobi: **Acho que o elevador não tá se mexendo... o.X

**Kakuzu: **Lógico, vocês não apertaram o botão. ¬¬

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Pain: **_(Bando de imbecis. ¬¬)_

**Deidara: ****-Aperta o botão- **Subiiindo...

_Clank._

**Todos: **Oõ

**Hidan: **Que foi isso? Oõ

**Pain: **Parou...(_What a "pain" in the ass...¬¬ preso no elevador com 3 trogloditas e um mão-de-vaca… __¬¬'''_)

**Deidara: **O melhor agora é mantermos a calma e seguirmos o manual de segurança…. KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!SOCORRRRRRRRROOO!!!!!! \O.\)/

**Hidan: -****Batendo com o facão no teto-**EIII!!!! Aí em cimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! T-T

**Pain: **Pára com isso imbecil... vai fazer um buraco no teto... ¬¬

**Kakuzu: **Não precisamos ficar tão apavorados. Geralmente eles tiram as pessoas do elevador com vida. ¬¬

**Hidan: **Não ajudou. ¬¬

**Tobi: **TOBI QUER FAZER XIXIIIII!!!!!! T.X

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Deidara: **Sabe, Tobi... não precisávamos ficar sabendo disso, un... ¬.\)

**Tobi: **Mas é verdade... T.X

**Kakuzu: **Bem, não podemos ficar aqui. Tempo é dinheiro. u.ú E dinheiro é a minha vida.

**Hidan: **Pensei que suas vidas era aqueles bonequinhos toscos nas suas costas... o.o

**Kakuzu: **¬¬'

**Deidara: **E agora, chefe???? Como saímos daqui???

**Pain: **...temos que esperar. u.ú

**Todos: **WHAAAAT??? ºOº

**Pain: **Temos que esperar, caramba. O elevador está em um andar muito alto para sairmos daqui do jeito ninja. ¬¬

**Hidan: **Ficar aqui?

**Pain: **Isso. u.ú

**Hidan: **Por tempo indeterminado?

**Pain: **Aham. u.ú

**Hidan: **Chefe, tem uma coisa que eu nunca contei a você...

**Pain: **Hã? Oõ

**Hidan: **Eu sou claustofóbico. o.o

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Deidara: **E daí? ¬.\)

**Hidan: **E daí que minha claustofobia é diferente...

**Tobi: **Como assim? O.X

**Hidan: ****-Verde-** Eu fico enjoado... .'''

**Kakuzu e Pain: **NÃO SE ATREVA! ÒÓ **–Porrada no Hidan no elevador cubículo-**

**Hidan: **Ghhhh... X.X **–Desmaiado-**

**Deidara: **Deixando isso de lado, como vamos sair daqui, un?

**Pain: ****-Pega o interfone do elevador-** Alô... sim...sim...estamos presos... aham... aham... por favor... o mais rápido possível... aham... obrigado... **–Desliga-** -.- Pronto, resolvido. Vai demorar algumas horas...

**Tobi: **Agora, temos que esperar... o.o

**Deidara: **...horas... NÃÃÃOOO!!! VOU TER QUE PASSAR HORAS COM O TOBI!!!!!!!! T.\)

**Kakuzu: **Mas ele num é o seu parceiro? Oõ

**Deidara: **...

**FLASHBACK**

**Tobi: ****-Trancado no armário-** DEIXE-ME SAIR, DEIDARA-SEMPAIII!!!!! T.X TOBI É UM BOM GAROTO!!!! T.X

**Deidara: ****-Sorriso demoníaco-**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Tobi: **T.X

**Deidara: **n.\)

**Pain e Kakuzu: **¬¬

**Hidan: ****-Acordando-** EU tive um sonho...muito estranho...sonhei que o Jashin-sama vinha nos salvar de um terrível destino... o.o

**Deidara: **Ele ia tirar a gente desse maldito cubículo, un?

**Hidan: **Não... o.o

**Deidara: **Então, não interessa. Ù.\)

E assim... foram-se passando horas e horas... e mais horas... agora, Hidan comentava sobre seu triste passado... comovento Tobi e Deidara... (enojando Pain e irritando Kakuzu...)

**Hidan: **Aí...eu tive que usar a minha mãe para aquele ritual... T.T Mamããããeeee...

**Tobi: **HIDAN-SEMPAAAAIII!!! T.X

**Deidara: ****-Comovido-**VAMOS SER MAIS AMIGOS DAQUI PRA FRENTE, UN!!! T.\)

**Kakuzu: ****-Surtando-** EU QUERO SAIR DAQUIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! Ò.Ò **–Batendo com tudo na porta e acaba socando Pain-**

**Pain: **Maldito... **–Porrada no Kakuzu-**

**Deidara: **MEU NARIZ!!! AAAARGH!!!!! **–Mini-explosão-**

**Hidan: **MORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!!! Ò.Ó

_Creck._

**Deidara: **Que foi isso, un? õ.\)

_Creck._

**Pain: **Parece algo se rompendo... **–Dando um último soco em kakuzu-**

_Creck. Criiiinch..._

**Kakuzu: **Ei, isso não é a...

**Cordas que seguram o elevador: ****-Se rompem completamente-**

**Todos: **O.O

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

**FIM. XD**

* * *

Que tosco... XD

Ja ne!


End file.
